User talk:Ferblover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas Meets His Real Dad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 20:29, April 1, 2010 Reply Dude, have you ever tried using the signature button? It's more easier! And by the way, yes, i am a fan of you, but, not as big as Phineas, so, yeah. By the way, DisneyGirl is somehow mad. Just be careful.-PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 12:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Oh, please!! Well, we have LOADS of those. From American Che, DisneyGirl94, Emilylover224, and a ton more! So, i'll suppose no. But i'll make stories about Phineas, Ferb, Dill and Danville. So, yeah... but i'm not in the mood right now, just stay tuned to Gate 33, so far one of my most progressing stories. -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 03:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Something A give you an invite to my new wiki, the Random-ness Wiki, where Lost in Ferb-Land... has made a in Ferb-Land.../Role-Playing! (For O.Cs) blog where we can role-play. Of course, you have your blogs here, so yeah....... --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 01:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I added you're STOP CHACEING ME! line to my story (I hope that's ok, if not let me know and ill fix it!) Just wanted to say Hi! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 18:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Her Ferbo! Thought you would like this: DG Re:Roleplaying Well, i'm not trying to get rid of it, i'm actually just trying to make roleplaying in the same place, like a roleplaying blog (Your and Phineas-Flynn's blogs) or a random blog. AND what is being the hottest issue is the IRC. I have written something in the WikiStickies, the thing in the top-rightmost side of the "My Home" page. Believe me. I also enjoy it. But, let's just centralized it at one point, OK? It's like grouping the same passengers grouped by Miconic 10 to the same floor boarding the same elevator! (P.S. Miconic 10 is a Schindler 7000 traffic management system, just if you don't know)-PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) XD! that'd be funny, and your welcome! Danville Times Yeah, we can manage that. I see your comment of DG's talk page about the Times. But it's not DG's business, for now. Just tell me what you're interested with to write on the Times. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 03:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Replies Reply 1:Times Ok. So you'll work with fanart? It should take a couple of days before your request is going to be granted Reply 2:Fanart So far so good, and the 7000 one, too public but, ok -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 14:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I got your pic :D It's soooooooooooooooooooooo funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I laughed so hard LOL :D Reply to your message! no I havent had a chance to wach them (but by the time you read this im sure i will have put up another message of how awsome it was LOL) and those pic's were HILARRIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and can you tell me how you make your pics/ how you get them up here? I have NO idea how to and I would like to post pics of Alice (mabie Jimmy) when I get my story done. Oh and I wanted to ask Have you played the game "Majoras Mask" (legend of Zelda)? Because I am makeing a story based off of that and would like to make sure it's good (you know how picky I am about my story's LOL :D) Please Reply!!!!!!!!!!!! Wached the Vids! We will shave and paint your head for only 19.95! Whats that? you dont want your head shaved? Then our very own Wakko Warner will gnaw every strand of your hair out! LAWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now IM an anamaniaic to!!!!!!!!! Aw, Thank you! it's very adorable! I really appericiate this! Disneygirl94 19:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC)DG Comic in the Times It can be in ANY sort. Black or white, color, or whatever. It can have any amount of boxes but not more than 10 big ones. But the request is still under discussion. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Danville Times Entry Can you please hand in your part for the Times no longer than June 5th? It's when the next newsletter is due.(BTW, you can do the comic strip) You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 04:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe. It's cute, but let me think about this. :) DG Chaos and Calamity Ferb, it is fanon, BUT this is the Phineas and Ferb fanon. That has nearly nothing to do with P&F. Its only purpose is to talk about a character and a fan character from an unrelated show, Tiny Toon Adventures. I enjoy the show, but its better on the WBAU Fanon...if there is one. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Chaos and Calamity Not on here, you're not! Its simply stating the similarities. You don't see me pointing out the similarities between Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace! Just to avoid this, don't post anything that isn't about Phineas and Ferb on here. In other words, don't make a story about Chaos and Calamity on PF Fanon. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Chaos and Calamity You just pointed out the reason it shouldn't be allowed on! They're P&F's counterparts so it has nothing to do with them other than that they're similar! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chaos 'n' Cal It is obvious that they are not. They are just characters from TTA that are similar. If you were to create a real coyote version of them, perhaps named "Coyoteas and Cerb" or something, it would be allowed, but not just similar characters from a different series. Just face it, you can't say anything to change my mind. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Dill! Okay, it seems that i do not understand the argument and i think all i can say is that This Is The Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Content should all be related to Phineas and Ferb. That's why i'm putting delete tags to those pages which are not. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 22:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hey, isn't there a movie about a wish with all of the animaniacs in it? i saw it once, it was soooo cute! M&M 18:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooo Ferblover hey, thanks for the drawing! i actually saw it the other day. I'm trying to do the 25 expressions thing for both Phineas and Isabella, and I will upload them when i get them finished. I loved yours for Phineas, so I decided to do one too. I'm actually having fun (and my drunk Phineas is the best! I actually laughed at it!) read my stories if you want. they are both phinbellas though and kind of don't really mention ferb.... i'm sorry! and I love all of your drawings, and the energy drink one and the comic "you sit here while i do nothing!' are my favs! Peace! PLEASE PLEASE READ ME ! LOL 23:48, June 4, 2010 (EDT) i love all of those cartoons to i watch them all the time when i was younger thanks for the video it was great i have an request can you draw isabella vanessa ferb and phineas PLEASE PLEASE ' '''thanks soso much ' ''chow for now ,Tiffany aka Iluvrkman 18:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC)'' okeydokey ! 'k i have a question who is emily ' '''can you draw one of freb and emily then chow for now,tiffany aka Iluvrkman 20:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC), k thanks I'm going to read the story tomorrow thanks for the pic chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 00:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! So I figured if Larry the Platypus would be a major character in my series. Think we got a deal? We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 16:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Respond ASAP! Hey Ferb! long time no see! Hows it going? I am just gona get to the point (because I need to go soon LOL) I have a question, Is it alright if I use Larry the Platypuss as a cameo in my story "Alice in Danville (part two)?" PLEASE reply ASAP! TTYL - Team Doofenshmirtz 20:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) {Bagpipes are awsome.} Thanks! Thanks! Hey, I was wondering if you could draw me a pic, Ferby?? You're really awesomistic at drawing so I was wondering......yeah. Please answer ASAP!! --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 22:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you could make me a pic of you and your bro hanging out with Daisy and Didi, okay?? You guys and Daisy could be goofing aroung, but Didi will be staring at you (like she has a crush on you, no offence). I f you don't want to do it, it's 'kay with me. Thanks!! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 19:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay then. But I believe you should keep prcticing, because last year, I sucked at drawing you, and now I've even made a poster of you, your bro, and Perry. Just keep trying. :) Thanks anyways!! :D --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 19:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:I miss you! Well, the story is not mine, but because of that i categorize the page, the server counts that as an edit and made me the most recent editor, as what you see in the bottom of the page and on the My Home page. So, yeah....You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 07:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Larry I know about the marriage thing. At that time, he just doesn't want to marry someone. Sorry for the confusion. We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 20:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Copyright Question? Well, we don't have a policy, but wait for them to reply. You should simply say "Hey, dude, I'm fine with you using my pictures, but ask me first next time, kay?" Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 21:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Who's using mah fanart?!?. It's Natureo8701 (Talk) You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 00:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Problem resolved. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 02:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quick Question No no! Larry's good! (I will edit it to make sure people know LOL) and about the copyright thing, No I naver have and I dont think my people are good enough for that to ever happen to me! (LOL) I saw the pic and it had Ferblover in the pic soo... I would contact the user who wrote the story ad (kindly) have them ask next time! and were you asking about the pic or the story? Cuz I didnt see Larry in there (I will look again though!) Oh and thanks for reading my story! Team Doofenshmirtz 22:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! Hey bud! First off I wana say THANKS! that was realy nice of you to rember me! Ok I will stay if you talk to him.. But I am woundering Is Dill FadhilPF? (IDK why I just awlays thought he was.. cuz umm if it is than well he will have to talk with himself..). Thanks bud! (sniff) I think I am gonna cry tears of happyness! *Snaps fingers} Ok! I will stay! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) HEADDESK! Dill Ok well I guss that answers my question... I dont want you to be put in the middle of this Ferb, I would just like Dill to say he's sorry you know? (honestly I think it is a little funny that you said that you and Dill would get him and turns out.. he IS him!.. just saying.. adds a twist to the drama LOL) Cuz he was mean to me and stuff... yeaaah Team Doofenshmirtz 19:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: I want to ask ya something Well. We don't want this Wiki as a place for only random discussion and random typing. And that's the problem with new users. Including YOU. They only hang out in blogs, and even when they do, they get off-topic. If you see the fourth issue of The Danville Times, you'll know what I mean. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 01:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) @FHPF That was no way to handle it though. Well first of all I wanted to mention that in one of the past blogs you insenuated that I was a racest. then in this previous blog you told me to "Shut Up and go away" in Ferb's copyright blog http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferblover/Please_Stop_Stealing,_Guys. (read the comments Ferb..) I think you were out of line because I thought you were jokeing because YOU were also being random... or does that not apply to you? Oh AND I am pretty sure me AND Ferb have made more fannon storys in the past month than you but thas not even about! As I said before "How would Phineas and Ferb feel about this?" Team Doofenshmirtz 02:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I thought.. Team Doofenshmirtz 18:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) QQ (quick questions) Hey Ferb! Hey the next time you do a fan art could you put on a different blog? (Like FFA 2?) I am just asking because it takes my comp for EVER to load :P oh and I think you should come and check out the random-ness wiki! http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Random-ness_Wiki (it is SUPER cool!) Team Doofenshmirtz 17:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) Alright Ferblover, I'll do it, but first, it might take me a few days, because I am doing drawings for my mother's book, so I am busy, but I will make that my next project! :) What would you like on the front? and I know what a title card is. Who would you like on the front, and what would you like them doing? after all, this is yours, and I like it when people tell me. :) Disneygirl94 14:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC)DG Sure! Sure! Okay, I'll do that, sounds funny. ^^ just let me get my other requests done, and then I'll do yours! and hey, I think I might do it on my paint software! I did this last night. *^^ TTYL. DG your welcome. Re:Quick Question(on PremierChannel TV '10's talk page) It's a picture from the actual show itself, feel free to use it under legal law FadhilPF (Talk) 14:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure you can don't have to ask me :) FadhilPF (Talk) 14:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) A template I think you may find interesting So I know you've been a bit irritated because people have been using Larry without permish. Worry no more. I just made a new template to solve all your problems! You can put it in a link, if you want. would be Cool, right? [[User:American che|'American che']]{chocolate or coffee pudding?} 03:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Meh Meh. FadhilPF (Talk) 12:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Meh I don't really feel like it. Why are you so reluctant to go into the IRC? Everyone who says they don't like it are the ones that have never been in, and all the ones that say it's better are the ones that have. Who are you going to believe, the ones who have never been there, or the ones that go in every day? And ps, make your signature link to your user and talk pages. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 17:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC So I hear ou're addicted to the IRC, eh? Well, why have you not come in then? I'd like to see you come into it please. I've been in all day and you have shown up once for a few minutes and said nothing. Please come in again, the conversation is pretty lively right now. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 02:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vacation Where are you for vacation? (PS I'm in Singapore)FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Read umm. Can I use Lanie??? Re:Non PnF Stuff Done! And next time if you see a page that is inappropriate, just mark it with the delete template, and I'll check it. By the way, I know Blues Clues, and I don't really think that I should ever mention it again or I'l get a real bad DEJA VU!!!FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) SIngapore is pretty fine, light drizzles everywhere. But I don't go to many places yet, perhaps today. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ya know, we'll discuss it in the IRC...FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Freddy Garcia Heyz, can you draw a pic of freddy for me? He looks exactly like Ferb, only he has dark blue hair, brown eyes, wears purple Converse and wears regular jeans and a Mexico shirt, like the soccer ones, you know. I understand if you can't. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 04:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you thank you GRACIAS! I'm so happy I'm talking en Espanol!!! GRACIAS!! xD 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 04:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC)